world_divided_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
The World of WD
The world of World Divided The world is terrorized by malicious gangs and monsters, the lands are plagued by destruction from natural disasters, man created disasters, bombs and superstorms. The way communities function now are by walling their settlements and towns in, manning those walls with whatever they can. Mutants and Raiders show no mercy, luckily there are some communities that have banded together to become stronger, and some have become so strong they're ready to expand, ready to welcome new settlements beneath their banner, or force them. = 1990-2010 Resources are getting scarce, nations are losing trust in their neighbours and allies, people are preparing for war. The far east is already in turmoil, reports of diseases spreading like wildfire through livestocks are extensively cutting down food produced from livestocks. As the years follow many smaller nations declare war on their neighbours, some countries come out victorious, only to implode on itself as a result from intenral unrest, others fight untill there is little left. By 2001 The USA have isolated itself from the outside world, only having minimal contact with the United Kingdom and Canada. The Russian Federation is split in a four way civil war, with the Federation on one side, an emerging neo Soviet Union, and in between various states seeking independence from either side. By 2005 France collapses and as a result power people form groups to take control, some of them enact vicious punishment on the civilian populace, sending millions of refugees flooding to Italy, Spain and other neighbouring countries. By 2008 Most of Europe is in chaos, there are no borders, no official government, only rumours of holdouts in Serbia, Slovakia and Austria have not completetly fallen into dissoray. The United Kingdom have cut-off it's outside connections, including Northern Ireland, leaving them isolated. By 2009 there are no communications coming from Africa or the Middle East, only eastern Asia, Russia, UK and the USA remains somewhat active on long range communications. Canada is now officially integrated into the USA. By 2010 reports of various nuclear detonations in Russia, followed shortly by the UK. Many nukes eventually hit the US, far less than expected but enough to destroy what control remained. The nation is cutoff from itself. Parts of the East Coast remains unscathed by nukes, thanks to anti-rocket batteries and a naval fleet protecting it. The President\s last confirmed position was in California. California is presumed lost. 2011, the world is silent. The faith of Asia, Africa and South America remains unknown. 2015, small communities are popping up around the world. Surviving by basic farmworks and scavenging. By 2017 more and more communities are popping up, people begin to travel between communities and those located near eachother begin exchanging information and supplies with eachother. Rumours of superstorms sweeping the land from travellers begin to spread around, as well as fairy tales of vile creatures lurking in the dark. By 2020, rumours turns to realization. At first the larger communities construct walls to fend off Raiders and the new creatures, the mutants with relative ease. By late 2020 there are less Raider groups attacking settlements and more mutants attacking more viciously. Reports of new types of mutants begin spreading around. By 2022 most settlements gets by, defending their farms and towns from mutants. Most have become hardened and experienced in fighting them. But stories from travellers and survivors spread about mutant swarms so large they can overrun any settlement, as well as mutants as tall as the buildings of the old world start spreading. By 2032, a man travelling through the East Coast Commonwealth spreads stories about how a scientist in Buenos Aeris managed to refine crude oil from the corpses of Behemoth mutants. After a few succesfull attempts, ECC broadcasts starts spreading the news out to smaller communities. The world might have a supply of oil again, even if not comparable to the quality of the old world, and the dangers of taking out a behemoth. By 2064, communities had banded togheter, forming new factions and nations. Rumours of nations and groups fighting to retake the old spreads around the world. The world is glimmering with hope, at the rumours and sight of civilizations re-emerging on this scale, but the world remains are devestated and dangerous place, and some remember tales of the old world. Questioning if things might even turn for the worse.